


The Five R’s: Ray, Ray, Ray, Resuscitate, Rejuvenate

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Snippets, Unconventional Format, post-MotB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: On the verge of the first kiss...or maybe the second one.





	The Five R’s: Ray, Ray, Ray, Resuscitate, Rejuvenate

**Author's Note:**

> For the [due South 6 Degrees Snippets comm on Dreamwidth](https://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/), which offered the following prompts and I used _all_ of them: "beginning," "depart," "aspire," "rejuvenate," and "How 'bout another first kiss?" 
> 
> A huge TYK to [verushka70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70) for the word-sprints evening when this fic was started and for the subsequent excellent beta.

RAY SEES THAT IT'S LIKE A STRANGE LOOP:

I called Fraser “Mr. Logic” when he called me “Mr. Instinct,” but where the hell’s the logic in jumping outta windows when there’s stairs to be used, where the hell’s the logic in going unarmed up against heavily-armed Chicago hard guys, where the hell’s the logic in sporting I’m-a-target red when we’re trying not to draw fire? And where the hell’s the logic in how he did that buddy-breathing thing –- the way he did it mouth-to-mouth –- yeah, I found out that’s not SOP. For a moment there I thought he'd admit something had changed, admit to a beginning of something else in our partnership, but he gave me the “Standard Operating Procedure” pitch while I was thinking “Sexify Our Partnership”. And then I flashed on what Stella’s parents had said about me having “aspirations above my station” -- so Stella, then Fraser –- I sure have a type. 

 

RAY SUGGESTS A SIMILE OF DROWNING ON DRY LAND:

“Think of me like I’m drowning here, Fraser, like I’m the nearly departed. And it’s like I’m trying to break the surface, break through _your_ surface. Think of it like I’m thrashing around and you gotta grab hold of me and like you gotta...uh, rejuve...rejuvenate me.”

“Ray, do you mean ‘resuscitate’ ?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Although ‘rejuvenate’ might indeed be apropos vis-à-vis our partnership après ….”

“No, do not do that. Do not go all bi...uhm, I mean bilingual...when I’m trying to make a point.”

 

RAY SAYS "I'LL TRY ANYTHING":

“So how 'bout you kiss me again? Like on the 'Henry Allerton'.”

“ 'Henry Allen'. And that wasn't a kiss, Ray.”

“Okay, you wanna say it wasn't. And you know it's a thing about me that I'll try anything, so I'll try not arguing with you. And so how ’bout another _first_ kiss?”


End file.
